


Deadly Sins

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy and greed are just two of the things Ace feels when looking at his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Sins

Ace glared dully across the table at his brother, watching as he shovelled enough food into his mouth to feed a small army, the little glutton. Yeah, he was used to it, but even after all those years he wasn't sure weather to be impressed or disgusted by it.

He glanced at the time on his cell phone. Half-past noon. Huh.

Now, Ace wasn't an overly protective big brother, no, no, not at all—he was simply… cautious. Yeah. And maybe a little more attached than what was considered normal. So when he saw a vaguely-familiar redhead approach from further down the street he felt himself tense, and that unease only grew when he spotted a few others strolling along behind her

Turn around. Walk the other way.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. "You're making a weird face, shishishi!"

Ace pulled his lips into a firm scowl as he reclined into the back of his chair, his hands folded stiffly in his lap. "S'nothing, Lu. Don't worry about it."

The boy clearly didn't believe him. Luffy was perceptive—a bit thick and slow on the uptake, but strangely insightful when he wanted to be. He shrugged it off, though, as Ace knew he would. His brother was never one to pry.

Of course, she did head over that way, and Ace found his foot tap-tap-tapping against the ground as he watched her approach.

Of-fucking-course. This was supposed to be his time with Luffy. Not theirs.

When the girl came into his view, Luffy beamed. There was something about that smile that always made the elder sibling feel contented. At ease. Relaxed. Calm. And if he could choose anything in the world as the last thing he ever saw, it would be that. But when it was directed at others like that he felt his heart clench, and an unreasonable amount of envy curled in his gut the more he saw. He knew it was ridiculous, stupid, even—that was his brother, damn it, and his brother's friend—and even though he knew he should be happy that Lu had so many people he cared for… he wasn't. And he hated himself for it.

The others approached, gathering around the boy, and he forced a smile when Zoro nodded to him in acknowledgement.

And Luffy stood from the table. And Ace clenched his fist.

"I'm gonna go now, Ace!"

He smiled. "Yeah, Lu. You go have fun, alright?"

"Shishishi yep!" But then he paused. "You gonna be lonely? You should come, too!"

"Thanks. But I'll be fine, Lu."

"Y'sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay! See you at home!"

"See ya."

He watched his brother turn away, the smile fading as soon as Luffy's eyes were off him, the boy making his way down the street and distancing himself from the restaurant. Ace felt hollow as he went. It was always like that.

And he always found himself alone, left behind. But what bothered him most—what got on his nerves above everything else—was always the crowd. Luffy, surrounded by people—people who cared about him, who loved him and wanted him and missed him and—

…And he wished he could feel that. Wished he had that kind of support. When all he had was his brother, it was hard seeing him walk away.

He sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. The sun was hot. Lu was gone. And he was left to pay the bill. They shouldn't have eaten outside.

"Hey, kid. You about done?"

"Hm?" he mumbled, his head thumping against the tabletop. Goddamn he was pathetic.

"Your bill," the man prodded.

Ah, right. Still hadn't paid, had he? Groaning, he sat back up, fishing his wallet out of his pocket and staring at the man—who had a rather… odd hairstyle, and a scar on the side of his face. "Sorry 'bout that. Here." He held out the cash.

The other smiled as he took it. "No problem. How was the food? Good?"

That guy seemed eager, his grin barely suppressed, and Ace raised an eyebrow curiously. "'S great, thanks…" his eyes caught on the name tag, "…Thatch."

That grin stretched wide across his face, and it almost reminded Ace of his brother. "Anytime."


End file.
